


toasty

by poutyongs



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, jisung is super whipped for minho, minho is soft and cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poutyongs/pseuds/poutyongs
Summary: When he approaches the vendor, it becomes even more difficult to resist, the sight of perfectly toasted pieces of bread sizzling on a griddle with various ingredients lining the back of the tiny cart. Jisung swallows heavily, sighing in resignation as he approaches the boy currently flipping the pieces of bread onto its opposite side.“Hi, could I just get a…” Jisung blinks up at the menu for a second, quickly scanning it and looking back down, “the classic toast?”When the boy looks up, a small smile immediately forms on his face, and Jisung can’t help but blink a couple times before snapping out of it. Toast Boy is ridiculously pretty.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	toasty

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write some cute minsung fluff with the weather getting colder and everything!!  
> hope you enjoy <3

Jisung wakes up with a horrified expression, his eyes slowly scanning his ceiling as if it would help him somehow. 

He feels rested. Feeling rested is good, but he feels  _ too  _ rested,  _ too  _ awake,  _ too  _ satisfied. Way too rested for him to have possibly woken up on time for his 8 AM class on his very first day of university.

He groans, turning onto his side to check the time, and when the numbers reading  _ 9 AM  _ shine back at him, he stuffs his face into his pillow in a futile attempt to avoid reality. 

He stays like that for a bit, knowing it’s useless and he should just really get going even if he’s ridiculously late, then he decides to place the blame on his roommate, Seungmin. 

“What’s the point of having a roommate if they’re just gonna betray you like this?” He mutters sourly as he finally drags himself out of bed and enters his washroom. He knows he’s late so he just brushes his teeth, washes his face, pulls on a baseball cap to cover his bed hair, and heads out the door after getting dressed.

What a great way to start off the first day of classes. 

He’s impossibly hungry, the type of person to have trouble functioning unless he gets three meals per day into his system, so he thinks about Seungmin and how  _ awful  _ he is instead to keep his mind off his stomach concaving into itself. 

Except it doesn’t work, because halfway through the walk to his class, the warm smell of freshly made toast starts to envelop him. He tries to ignore it, stuffing his hands into his hoodie pockets aggressively as if that would help, but soon it becomes near impossible to ignore. He’s human, he’s hungry, and there seems to be a street toast vendor right up on the next block; he’s already late, so he might as well have a full stomach at the least. 

When he approaches the vendor, it becomes even more difficult to resist, the sight of perfectly toasted pieces of bread sizzling on a griddle with various ingredients lining the back of the tiny cart. Jisung swallows heavily, sighing in resignation as he approaches the boy currently flipping the pieces of bread onto its opposite side. 

“Hi, could I just get a…” Jisung blinks up at the menu for a second, quickly scanning it and looking back down, “the classic toast?” 

When the boy looks up, a small smile immediately forms on his face, and Jisung can’t help but blink a couple times before snapping out of it. Toast Boy is ridiculously pretty, his eyes wide and curtained by absurdly long lashes, pieces of soft chocolate brown hair falling into them gracefully. The little green apron he’s wearing, reading  _ Soondoongdori Toast _ , makes him look even cuter, and when he opens his mouth to speak, his voice has a hint of such sweet endearment that Jisung feels his hands clench into fists inside his pockets unconsciously. 

“Sure! Will that be it for you today?” 

Jisung quickly nods, his brain having short-circuited from the combination of hunger and the sight of a cute boy, and when Toast Boy hands him his classic toast, he quickly pays and walks away as fast as possible without it looking too weird. 

_ God, Jisung, get a grip,  _ he thinks to himself as he closes his eyes and shakes his head aggressively,  _ you came here to focus on your studies, not ogle over a boy, no matter how cute he is.  _

And when he bites into the toast, a wave of warmth and flavour flooding his mouth, he’s almost shocked by how  _ good  _ it is. He really hadn’t expected much from an awkwardly placed street toast vendor near a university, assuming it was just there to make cheap money by leeching off starved uni students, but it’s just so good and rich and -- 

Well, needless to say, Jisung knows he’ll be going back there again soon. 

His first class is exhausting, and he was extremely confused for most of it, but that might account for the fact that he had missed more than an hour of it. If there was one good thing that came out of that class though, it would be the fact that Jisung thinks he made his first friend since he came to this school. 

A cute boy with blonde hair and gentle freckles scattered around his nose had entered the lecture hall the same time as Jisung, the two sheepishly smiling at each other, knowing they were both ridiculously late. 

Naturally, they found themselves sitting next to each other, sharing mutual confused looks whenever the lecturer mentioned something they had missed. 

“That was the  _ worst _ ,” the boy sighs as the lecture ends and the two start packing their stuff up, “I didn’t even know what to take notes of, and half the stuff I wrote doesn’t even make sense to me.” 

Jisung grins at that, slipping his iPad into his backpack, “me too. I’m Jisung, by the way.” 

The blonde boy smiles brightly, his eyes folding into crescent moon shapes. “I’m Felix! If you want, I'm gonna grab a coffee or something, do you wanna join?” 

Jisung feels all giddy and excited at making a new friend that he agrees immediately, following Felix towards a Starbucks near campus. “Oh, is it alright if my friend joins? He’s super nice, I met him in a dance class,” Felix asks when they’re midway there, and Jisung nods in encouragement. Felix seems like an extremely kind person, and if he says he’s nice, Jisung is sure he is. 

Except when he enters the cafe and sees a familiar face, he feels a surge of anger overtake him. 

“Kim Seungmin, do you know how late I was for my class today?!” He yells in a quiet voice, not wanting to disturb anyone, as he marches up to the other boy currently sitting at the ledge and sipping an iced americano. 

Simultaneously, much to Jisung’s shock, Felix walks up to the boy sitting right next to Seungmin and complains to him in the exact same tone as Jisung. “Hyunjin, why didn’t you wake me up this morning?” 

Jisung and Felix blink at each other as the two boys in front of them break out in laughter. 

“Wait-” Felix starts, his face turning a bright shade of red, “who’s this?” 

“This is Seungmin. Seungmin, Felix. My roommate.” The boy named Hyunjin is giggling, his sharp features turning all soft and cute when he does so. Jisung buries his face in his hands, peeking at Seungmin through his fingers. 

“This is so embarrassing.” 

“Yeah, maybe it wouldn’t be so  _ embarrassing  _ if you were actually capable of being a normal adult and waking up by yourself for class,” Seungmin snorts, turning back to Hyunjin, “this is Jisung, my lame excuse of a roommate.” 

“Wait, so our roommates became friends?” Felix gapes, looking back and forth between Jisung and the other two boys. 

“Looks like it,” Jisung mutters, “sorry you became friends with  _ him _ , Hyunjin.” 

Hyunjin just laughs at that, his features softening again, as Seungmin rolls his eyes. Seungmin and Jisung have been friends since elementary, and it’s in their second nature to tease each other, although they’re inseparable in reality. 

“Okay well, Jisung and I are gonna get drinks,” Felix finally pipes up, grabbing Jisung’s wrist and dragging him towards the end of the line. Once they get there, he turns to him, his face lit up. “That’s actually crazy, how our roommates are friends. I think we’re meant to be friends, yeah?” 

Jisung can’t help but flash a bright smile back at the other boy. “Yeah, what are the chances we both ended up with annoying roommates?” 

-

The next morning, Jisung manages to wake up on time, eyeing Seungmin putting on his jacket from his bed. “I’m up,” he announces groggily, as Seungmin swings his backpack over his shoulders, not even shooting him a glance. 

“Great, you’ve learned how to be a human being,” he replies sarcastically as he slips on his shoes and opens the door. “It’s cold today, so dress warm.” 

The door shuts and Seungmin is out, leaving Jisung to blink a couple times in his bed before smiling softly. As mean as Seungmin can seem, Jisung knows that deep down, he cares a lot about him, and he’s eternally grateful for it. 

Jisung has a bowl of cereal and an apple for breakfast, and he makes sure to pull on a thick jacket and wrap a scarf around his neck before he leaves for class. It  _ is  _ cold, despite it being March already, the wind slicing his cheeks as he sticks his face as deep down into his scarf as possible. 

Soon enough, the familiar smell of freshly cooked toast is tickling his nose again, and although he isn’t hungry today, he  _ is  _ a tiny bit curious if the Toast Boy is working there again today. Jisung purposely starts taking slower steps as he approaches the vendor, and he manages to hide his small grin underneath his scarf at the sight of Toast Boy smiling widely, serving someone toast. 

Jisung hums to himself, satisfied that he got to see Toast Boy again this morning, but when the named boy turns around and makes sudden eye contact with him, Jisung is frozen in place. 

_ Uh-oh. Does he think I’m stalking him? But I’m really just walking to my class, and--  _

His thoughts are cut off when the other boy offers him a bright smile, so warm and comforting, and Jisung immediately returns an awkward one back. He probably looks stupid, and Jisung silently curses at himself. 

Toast Boy returns to flipping pieces of bread on the griddle, but Jisung doesn’t fail to notice the way he keeps sniffling. He furrows his brows in slight confusion, when he notices how the other boy is dressed. He’s wearing a thin black sweater and a pair of jeans with the apron, and despite how good he looks, Jisung can’t help but think that he looks ridiculously cold. 

Suddenly, an idea pops up inside his head, and although Jisung wants to push it away, pretend it never occurred, Jisung is the type that  _ has  _ to go through with a plan once it embeds itself inside his mind. 

He nervously shuffles his feet, rethinking his plan one last time, and walks up to the vendor. 

Toast Boy looks up at him, confusion resting on his wide eyes but smiling regardless. “Hi! Would you like another toast today?” 

Ah, so he  _ does  _ remember him. Jisung gulps, feeling his face heat up a bit. “Actually, uh, no, I’m not here for toast.” 

Toast Boy looks even more puzzled now, tilting his head to the side like a cat, and Jisung wants to punch something at how  _ cute  _ he is. 

“You just look, uh, really cold, and I was wondering if this could help?” Jisung asks meekly, avoiding eye contact as he holds up his pink scarf that he took off earlier. “I promise I don’t have lice or anything, and I washed this scarf really recently because I just moved in, I only wore it for like five minutes on my walk here from my dorm, I promise it’s clean.” His voice gets smaller and smaller, and when he’s done, Toast Boy is staring at him, an unidentifiable expression on his face. 

“Okay so yeah, maybe this is a bit weird, you don’t even know me,” Jisung quickly mutters, trying to repair the awkward situation he put them into, when Toast Boy gingerly takes the scarf from him. 

“No, actually, this would be really helpful,” he finally replies in his sweet voice of his, taking off his plastic gloves for a second to wrap the scarf around him. “I was about to freeze to death here, and I’ve only started my shift an hour ago.” 

Jisung stares at him, unable to resist the smile that creeps onto his face, as he lets out a relieved sigh. “You looked really cold, and like, you’re working outside, and I don’t really need my scarf because I’m going to be mostly indoors, so uh yeah. I’m glad you don’t think I’m weird.” 

Toast Boy is looking at him with such gentle eyes that Jisung feels like his heart is about to explode. “I don’t think you’re weird, I think you’re sweet. And yeah, I don’t know you, but that can change. I’m Minho. Lee Minho.” 

Jisung could take a million laps around campus if he wanted to right now. “Oh, I’m Han Jisung. I really enjoyed your toast yesterday.” 

“Thank you!” Minho says happily, his nose scrunching, which gets Jisung’s heart racing again. “I learned this recipe from my mom, she used to make it for me all the time when I was young. I needed extra money so I decided to open this little street toast vendor this year with the help of one of my friends. I’m so glad you like it.” 

“I love it,” Jisung quickly says, “I had breakfast today but more times than not I’m probably going to be running late, so you might be seeing me pretty often from now on.” He flashes a sheepish grin, his eyes flickering back and forth between Minho’s face and Jisung’s pink scarf that  _ Minho has wrapped around his neck.  _

“Well, you better stop by tomorrow so that I can return this,” Minho points out, gesturing to his scarf, and Jisung nods. 

“I have to get going now for my class, but I’ll definitely be here tomorrow, so bring out your best ingredients, okay?” 

At that, Minho laughs, making Jisung feel all giddy again. “Of course, Jisung.” 

With that, Jisung starts visiting Minho every morning, quickly befriending the other boy and finding out that: he’s in his third year, lives alone in an apartment off campus, and has evening classes so that he can focus on his toast job in the mornings and afternoons. 

“You’re crazy,” Jisung remarks, his mouth wide open. “How do you work all day then go to class?” 

Minho giggles at that, which acts as a direct stab to Jisung’s heart. 

“I’m used to it. Besides, no one really shows up for toast in the afternoon, so I have a lot of free time to study and stuff. I have to do it, I have rent to pay and three mouths to feed at home,” Minho shrugs, wrapping up Jisung’s toast. 

Jisung stares at him. “You have three children?” 

Minho stares back for a few seconds before bursting out into laughter. “No you idiot, I have three cats. Now tell me why your first instinct was to assume three  _ children  _ instead of three pets or siblings.” 

“Oh,” Jisung blushes, taking the toast Minho is holding out for him. 

“And take this as well,” Minho says, reaching to the back and handing the younger boy a cup of warm coffee. 

“Huh? I didn’t order this.”

“Oh? You did. You just didn’t pay for it,” Minho tilts his head to the side as Jisung’s face morphs into that of panic. 

“Shit, really? Okay here, give me a second--” 

Minho giggles again. “I’m messing with you Jisung, it’s on me. It’s just a little bonus because you seem a bit tired today.” 

“Oh my god, Minho,” Jisung groans, slipping his wallet back into his pocket. “Yeah, looks like I could really use this coffee right now, thank you.” 

As Jisung heads to his first class, he feels all warm and fuzzy inside, his hands tightly grasping the cup of coffee Minho gave him. Today’s going to be a good day. 

That thought is quickly destroyed when Jisung gets back to his dorm and sees Seungmin cuddled up with Hyunjin in his bed. 

“What the hell?” Jisung asks, frozen at the door. 

“That’s a nice way to greet someone,” Seungmin replies, both Hyunjin and his eyes glued to the laptop screen in front of them. 

“And this is definitely a  _ very  _ nice way to come back to my dorm,” Jisung retorts, shaking his head as he puts his backpack down on the floor. “Are you going to explain what’s going on or just sit there cuddled up with Hyunjin?” 

“Oh hey Jisung,” Hyunjin calls from the bed, his voice drowning in sleep. 

“Hey Hyunjin,” Jisung says softly, unable to hold any negative feelings towards the other boy. He turns to Seungmin. “Now you.” 

“We’re dating,” Seungmin shrugs, his eyes still glued to his screen. “If that isn’t obvious by what you’re seeing right now.” 

“Oh my god,” Jisung sighs exasperatedly, “since when? Why didn’t you tell me you guys were like, you know, hitting it off?” 

“I thought it was obvious,” Seungmin answers slowly, finally looking at Jisung. “Well, with your thought process, it might not have been, nevermind. My bad.” 

Jisung slaps his forehead in exhaustion as he sits down on his own bed. “Okay, well, how long are you guys going to stay here like that?” 

“Hyunjin is leaving at five.” 

It’s only 2 PM, and Jisung admits defeat as he pulls on his jacket again. “Alright, I’m not staying here while you guys ogle each other. Have fun,” he mutters as he opens the door. He looks back for a second, glancing at the two, then adds, “you guys are cute, congrats.” 

Seungmin smiles at him, a genuine kind of smile, and Hyunjin snuggles deeper into his arms. Jisung shuts the door and walks down the hallway, although he isn’t sure where to go. 

He finished all his work for the day, so it’s not like he wants to go to the library or something to study. He walks out of the dorm building into the cold air, thinking about meeting Felix, when a much better idea occurs to him. 

Jisung starts to pick up his pace, heading towards the street toast vendor he’s grown to love during the past few weeks. 


End file.
